


Southern Nights

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Desire, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Nudity, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You are the adult daughter of one of the wealthiest and influential families on Xandar. He is a Ravager Captain, hired by your father to rescue you after you`ve been kidnapped.





	1. Are You My Saviour?

The light of day was slowly draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night as the heat of the day was replaced by a cool breeze that created small traces of goosebumps on the bare skin on your arms. You glanced back at the mansion before strolling down the path leading to the back garden, feeling relieved to finally have a quiet moment on your own, away from the party hosted by your family.

The Xandarian air was brisk and thousands upon thousands stars twinkled on the darkened sky. Closing your eyes, you inhaled deeply and breathed out a sigh. This is what you enjoyed the most, the serenity and quietness surrounding you. Even though your family was a public one, you’d never really felt comfortable around that. Perhaps it was your Terran inheritance that shone through; you’d heard from your mother how inhibited and reserved they could be.

You took a seat on one of the benches in the furthest regions of the garden, sighing anew as you smoothed down the long, black and white dress adorning your curves before sitting down. You closed your eyes and relished in the peacefulness around you. Suddenly a hand covered your mouth and panic rushed through you, fear twisting your gut. A muffled scream left your lungs before pain struck your head and everything fell into darkness.

 

-Two Days Later-

 

Being saved by a Ravager wasn’t exactly what you pictured when you were kidnapped. You would’ve thought that your father would hire someone a little more…civilized and stoic. It wasn’t like he would ever allow you to socialize with such scum, as he like to call them.

And yet, here you were, staring into a pair of flaming red eyes belonging to the Centaurian who only seconds ago killed off your captures with his yaka arrow. You recognised him as a Ravager by the flames on his duster.

“C’mon girl! What ya waitin’ fer?!“ he gruffed when you only stared at his outstretched hand and at his fin still glowing in a bright, scarlet red. After a bit of hesitation, you took his hand and he pulled you up from the ground and straight into his solid body. His hands were immediately locked around your waist and you stared up at him with your hands clutching on the black leather jacket underneath his armless, red-brown coat. He looked down at you with a raised eyebrow and you felt a blush heating your cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry,” you mumbled and backed away, trying your best to ignore your pounding heart and the scent of leather and wood oozing off of him. 

The Ravager only grumbled with a grumpy expression, the redness on his fin slowly fading away. “Come with me, please. Yer father was very specific about gettin’ ya home in one piece and I like to get payed, so…”

He motioned with his head for you to follow him and you did so a bit reluctantly. You had still no idea who this guy was, besides a Ravager, a pirate, an outlaw…

“What’s your name, then?” you asked when you’d caught up with him and tried to keep up with his strides. You figured it was best to know a bit about the man who just saved you, considering it was a few hours to get home to Xandar.

“Name’s Yondu,” he answered shortly without looking at you, only keeping his stern face straight forward.

“Well, Yondu, I’m Y/N.” You tried to give the man a smile but he was still not bothering you with a look.

“I know,” was all he said before you reached his ship and he marched inside. You followed him with a heavy sigh. This was going to be a very long ride home…


	2. Is This Love That I Am Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu takes you to his ship after he’d rescued you and things start to unfold between the two of you.

The Ravagers ship was one of the dirtiest places you’d ever seen. At least Yondu’s smaller ship had been cleaner but this ship; not even the hideout your kidnappers took you to had been this filthy. But that wasn’t the worst part of all, no that would be the dirty looks you received from all the Ravagers. The moment Yondu brought you on board the ship, his crew fell silent and eyed you with a hunger in their eyes greater than you’d ever seen before. The boy’s from back home never looked at you like that.

“I’ll be in mah quarters,” Yondu announced shortly where he stood beside you and turned on his heels without as much as a look at you.

“W-What?!” You watched horrified as he strolled away, down one of the corridors. Wild-eyed you stared back at the Ravagers and the big grins on their faces. Oh God, he couldn’t just leave you here could he?!

 

 

Yondu shut the door behind him with a deep groan and flopped down on his armchair with a grumpy expression on his face. Fuck, why did he agreed to take this little rescue mission? This girl wasn’t suitable to be on a Ravager ship, with your fancy clothes and nice, shiny hair…

Damn, why couldn’t he get you out of his head? You’d been on his mind ever since those big, trembling eyes had looked upon him when he reached out his hand to you. Every little image that popped up in his head was of you; of those eyes that looked so frightening at him and yet so relieved. Like he was a hero or something. But he was no hero. Far from it.

Yondu sighed and kicked off his boots, deciding to take a shower to clear his mind.

 

 

You stood outside the captain’s quarters, nervously staring at the door. One of the Ravagers who seemed to be the kindest, Kraglin you believed he said his name was, a Xandarian like yourself, had shooed the others away when he’d seen the obvious fright in your eyes.

“Please, I just want to be with Yondu,” you’d said with tears in your eyes. Kraglin had nodded with a friendly smile and showed you the way to Yondu’s room.

“Mr Yondu?” you called out and knocked on the door. Only silence greeted you from the other side and you chewed on your lip before knocking on the door again. Still no answer.

Damn. You glanced at the control panel next to the door. Should you? What if he’s in there sleeping? You didn’t know anything about this man but he seemed like the kind of man who would get grumpy when he was disturbed.

The Ravagers laughter further down the corridor made your gut twist in fear and you quickly made up your mind, and pushed the button that opened the door. It flew open with a swoosh and you hurried inside and closed the door behind you. You leaned against the door with closed eyes as you took a deep breath of relief.

“What the hell?…”

Your eyes snapped open at the sound of Yondu’s voice and found yourself staring at his very blue, very naked self. Your face heated up and you quickly looked away with cheeks blushing in a light, purple shade.

“Whatcha doin’ in here, girl?!” he barked but made no indication to shield himself. Yondu couldn’t tear his eyes away from your blushing cheeks. It must be just about the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“I-I’m sorry,” you whispered shyly and tried not to stare at his large member hanging freely between his legs. Oh my, were all men this big?! Embarrassed and in shock, you turned away from him. “I-I couldn’t be out there with them. They scare me.”

Yondu looked somewhat puzzled at you.

“And I don’t?”

You shook your head and Yondu frowned. He’d never met anyone who wasn’t afraid of him before.

“Why?”

You shrugged your shoulders, cheeks burning as you whispered, “You saved me.With you I feel safe. Out there…I don’t.”

Yondu stared at your back, so small and fragile. The words that came out of your mouth felt like a cut to his heart. He wasn’t made to make anyone feel safe. He was made for thieving and killing. So why did he get this odd feeling inside of him upon seeing your trembling shape? Like he would do anything to keep you safe. He quickly shrugged those feelings away, pretending that his mind wasn’t filled with all these wretched emotions.

“Look at me when I talk to ya, girl.”

Your heartbeat quickening at the sound of his angry voice and your mouth turned dry. You wetted your lips and breathed deeply before you could speak again. You might not be afraid of him but he still intimidated you to no end.

“I-I…could you please put something on first?” you whispered, almost choking on your own words.

Yondu looked down at himself with the same frown on his face as before. He couldn’t for his life understand what was wrong. What was with this girl?

“What, never seen a naked guy before?“ he joked with a chuckle but his grin fell when he was only met by your silence and crumbling form.

“Oh…,” he murmured, realising what your silence meant. “Shit…” He hurried to pick up his leather pants and slipped inside them. “There. Guess I’m decent now.”

Meanwhile, your heart was pounding so hard you were positive Yondu could hear it. Oh God, you felt so embarrassed! By the way his voice sounded, he must’ve figured out you never actually seen a man before, that you were still untouched. Oh God, how were you supposed to look him in the eyes after this?

Taking a deep breath, you braced yourself and turned around to face the Ravager captain.

Your widened gaze fell instantly upon his naked torso, on his broad and strong chest displaying a set of thick muscles. But mostly you studied the multiple scars spread across his upper body. They must have been really painful at one point, all jagged and rough. But not as painful as his inner scars must be. Someone who’s gained such horrid scars must bear a deep and painful damage inside of them. You found yourself admiring his body, thinking you’d never seen a more beautiful creature in your life.

“So, mah crew scare ya that much, huh?” he asked while leaning to the side to pick up a brown leather tunic from his bed. You caught a glimpse of a long scar going down his spine, looking more horrid than his other once.

“What happened to you?!” you blurted out and without thinking reached out a hand to gently touch his scar. He immediately stiffened and flinched away as he looked at you with a rage you’d never seen on anyone before. His teeth was bared into a wolfish growl and his fin glowing in a fiery red. You yanked your hand away with a gasp.

“What the fuck is it to ya?!” he snarled and put on the tunic, pulling it down over his large frame. You leaned away from him, posture hunched and head dropped as his voice made you shudder.

“Please forgive me! I-I didn’t mean to…” Your voice faded away and you couldn’t help the tears that formed in your eyes.

Yondu glanced at you while he’d pulled down his tunic, the sight of your watery eyes causing his stomach to tighten into a knot. Fuck, were you gonna cry now?

He didn’t handle crying women very well.

“Look, I don’t talk about it. Ever,” he said shortly and you nodded in understandment, but felt more mortified than ever about your behavior. God, you were so stupid! Of course he didn’t wanna talk about it.

“Ya can stay here if ya wanna,” Yondu said evasively, obviously ignoring everything that just happened. A part of you felt relieved about it but another part thought it was sad. You came to wonder it he’d ever talked about his past with anyone or kept it buried inside of him like a ticking bomb, ready to go off at any time.

“I’m gonna sleep on the floor, ya take the bed,” he instructed, giving you a firm glare when you were about to protest. “I ain’t gonna let some lil’ Xandarian girl sleep on the floor. And ya can take a shower if ya wanna, bet ya feel real dirty underneath them filthy clothes.”

For some godforsaken reason your whole body flushed at his last words and you rushed in haste towards the bathroom he was pointing at. Once inside you thought you would collapse of exhaustion. Out of breath and heart racing, you leaned on the sink while looking at your blushing state in the mirror. Why did this man made you feel this way? Like you couldn’t breath around him. Like your heart wanted to pound out of your chest.

Yondu’s gaze followed you as you hurried inside the bathroom, head bent down and cheeks tinted purple. He huffed a laugh and shook his head. For one who claimed she wasn’t scared of him, you sure acted like you were. No, he couldn’t get a grasp of you at all.

 

 

The hot water cascading down your body felt more cleansing than ever before and you closed your eyes to enjoy this rare opportunity of silence. But all that flashed before your eyes was the images of Yondu’s naked flesh and you snapped your eyes open with an irritated grunt. Why was it so hard to get him off your mind? Sighing, you stepped out of the shower and found a towel on a hanger. Without thinking, you brought it to your nose. It smelled of him, all dirt and leather and wood. All man.

‘What are you doing, Y/N?’ You’re not falling for this guy who is probably twice your age AND a stranger AND on top of it all, a Ravager!’

God, how you wished for this ride home to be over. But you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning. You dried off and picked up your dress only to discover it literally smelled like garbage. You grimaced and let it drop to the floor. No way in hell you were gonna put that on again. You sighed anew. Great, now what? You glanced at the door. Well, you couldn’t stay here forever. You wrapped the towel around your naked body and cautiously opened the door.

 

 

Yondu sat on his chair, lost in thoughts, when the door opened. Looking up, he nearly choked on his breath when he saw you in only one of his towels.

“Uhm…you don’t have any clothes I can borrow, do you? I really didn’t feel like putting on that dress again.” Your voice was soft and hushed, like a shadow of your true self was speaking. Back home you were so outgoing and your father frequently accused you of being too rebellious for your own good. But here it was like you’d been muted by the Ravagers stormy and rowdy nature. And you really missed your old self right now, when you saw the same hunger in Yondu’s eyes like you’d seen in the other Ravagers before. He was practically eating you up with his eyes and a hot trail of shivers went down your thighs, creating a wetness between your legs you’d never felt before.

“Yeah, sure!” Yondu expressed and flew up from his chair, making you jump. “Gotta have somethin’ here that’ll fit that lil’ body of yers.”

He started rummaging through his drawers and you settled down on his bed with your back against him and your cheeks glowing from his words about your body. You were sure he hadn’t implied anything about it, but it still made your heart beat a little faster and your sex to pulse with heat.

“Here! I’ll bet this’ll fit ya!” Excitedly, he twirled around with a toothy grin but it dropped when his eyes fell upon the bare skin on your back. The towel had fallen down a bit, exposing your lover back. In the darkness and the soft light from the single lamp on his nightstand, your skin almost glowed in a deep, golden light. He kept staring at you, thinking you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He fluttered his eyes away and met your eyes, looking at him with wonder. Suddenly, the air felt too thick to breath and Yondu swallowed down the lump that got stuck in his throat.

“Here,” he murmured and handed out a tunic very much like the one he was wearing. “Probably too big. It’ll fit you like one of yer dresses.”

“Thank you.” You took it out of his hand while giving him a hesitant smile but he kept avoiding to look at you.

Yondu grumbled and nodded, glancing briefly at you, “Yeah, yeah…but mah pants won’t fit ya fer sure. I’ll get one of Kraglin’s tomorrow. He’s ‘bout yer size.”

“Okay,” you said quietly and then sat there awkwardly with him standing by the bed, glancing at you every now and then.

Oh God, this was embarrassing…

“Umh, could you?…” you motioned for him to turn around.

“Oh yeah!…” Yondu’s eyes widened slightly and he quickly turned his back on you. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you said with a small smile and let the towel drop before pulling on the tunic. He was right, it fitted you like one of your dress.

It took all of Yondu’s strength not to peek around to steal a glance of your nakedness. To take you in his arms, kiss you all over. He wanted that. There was no denying it anymore.

“I’m done,” you mumbled and turned your head to look at him. Yondu looked back at you with an strange expression on his face.

“Good, now get some sleep, girlie. Ya need it.” Yondu went over to a cupboard and took out two blankets. You watched in silence as he placed one blanket on the floor and then laid down on it with the other blanket over his body. He folded one of his arms under his head as a pillow and closed his eyes. You sighed and curled up under the sheets of his bed.

“Goodnight, Yondu,” you said sheepishly, glancing down on his face you could see behind the foot of the bed. His eyes were closed, face soft. There was a long pause before his voice could be heard, mumbling into the blanket.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

You smiled and closed your eyes, feeling a strange wave of warmth spreading through your body. It was a feeling you’d never felt before but you liked it. Very much.

Yondu laid with his eyes closed, listening to the sound of your breathing slowing down. Once it became heavy, he dared to take a look at your sleeping form. You looked so peaceful in his bed, like you’d always belonged there. All he wanted was to crawl under the sheets with you, put his arms around you and never let you go.

Yondu turned around with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes again, falling asleep with thoughts of you. There was no point in having such foolish dreams. Why would a nice, young woman like you ever want to be with him? No, that’s all they were.

Dreams.


	3. Free As A Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you are about to return home to Xandar, you reveal a secret to Yondu

Your dreams ended abruptly as you were shaken back to reality; everything was blurry, your mind in a tired daze and for a second, you had no recollection where you were. You didn’t know how you got in that bed, or how you had gotten in the tunic you were wearing. Your eyes opened, eyelashes faintly batting against your lids when you blinked as you processed everything that happened yesterday. You could see everything clearly now. You were in Yondu’s quarters. In his bed.

Slowly, you sat up and peeked down on the floor at the foot of the bed. The place where he had slept during the night was empty and you felt a sting of what could only be described as longing in your heart. Quickly, you shrugged the feeling away and tossed the sheets off from your body to swing your legs off of the edge of the bed. A whiff of Yondu’s smell hit your nostrils and you closed your eyes as a shiver went down your spine. This was so wrong. You couldn’t be feeling this way. He was a Ravager, old enough to be your father and what were you? Some spoiled, rich brat in his eyes for sure.

A sudden swoosh from the door startled you out of your thoughts and you glanced up, meeting Yondu’s red eyes that looked at you with a stern gaze.

“So, yer’re up,” he said with a gruff and tossed a pair of ravager pants on your lap, “here, I think they’ll fit ya.”

“Oh, umm…thanks,” you whispered and let your fingers glide across the leather. Yondu merely grunted and stomped towards the door. He stopped and looked back at you.

“Better get ready, girl. We arrive on Xandar in a lil’ while.”

“Oh…okay,” you replied, feeling your heart drop as your mind started processing what you were heading home to. Yondu left, leaving you alone in silence with your thoughts tumbling around in your head. There were so many, all mixed in a blur. Why did you feel this way around a complete stranger? And the fact that you were facing an arranged marriage when you returned home. For a man you didn’t even know, but the arrangement was perfect for the family business.

Sighing, you got dressed, sticking the tunic inside the waistline of the pants before you walked to the window, where you stood staring out in space and anxiously waiting for your arrival back home. Soon enough, you saw Xandar emerge and felt the ship slow down before descending to the ground. A cold rush of sweat covered your skin, every inch of your body was screaming in anguish, and suddenly, you wanted to be anywhere else but here.

“We’re here,” you heard Yondu’s voice behind you. You hadn’t even heard the door opening, you had been too caught up in your thoughts. Swiftly, you turned to him with fright in your eyes.

“I…I can’t go back there…”

The Centaurian looked at you in confusion, his brows furrowed as he scanned your face.

“What?”

You rushed to him, grabbing his hands, and his fin flickered red before it faded away just as quickly.

“Please, I can’t go back. I just can’t.”

"Whatcha talkin’bout, girl?!” Yondu asked, quickly glancing down on your hands gripping his before meeting your eyes again. He could see the panic in them. “Damn, ya really don’t wanna go back, do ya?”

You shook your head and Yondu sighed, feeling himself soften. Damn, what was this woman doing to him?

"Ya know they gonna think I kidnapped ya, right?”

You nodded this time, removed your hands from his and shyly looked to the floor, “I’m sorry.”

The was a moment of silence and all you could hear was your own heartbeat pounding against your ribcage. You did not have the courage to meet his eyes, too afraid of what you would see there.

"Ya better find some way to make it up to me, girlie,” he murmured and you snapped your eyes up to stare at him.

"W-What?…” Your gaze flickered back and forth, not daring to believe his words.

"Wait here,” he said and stomped out of the room, leaving you in a shocked and stiff state. The next minute, you felt the ship rise in the air again and you let out a deep breath as your body relaxed. Slumping down on the bed, you felt as if a weight had been lifted from your heart. In the back of your mind, you knew your father would send a search party for you. He would never stop searching for you in every corner if the galaxy. You just prayed that you were able to find a place where he couldn’t find you. Staying on Yondu’s ship wasn’t an option, you knew that. They were too well-known to be able to hide for very long. Besides, the Ravagers had other business to attend to than hiding you from your father.

The door swooshed open again and Yondu walked inside with a stern expression.

"There girlie. Now, ya mind tellin’ me what the hell is-”

He didn’t have time to say anything else before you had your arms around his neck, your tears wetting the collar on his duster and the rough skin on the slope of his neck where you pressed your face. Yondu stood there agape with his arms still at his sides, immobile by your sudden action and yet he was filled with the same emotions as yesterday. That he would do anything to protect you.

"Thank you,” you whispered into his neck, feeling more safe than you had in years.

"Whatever,” Yondu muttered and placed his hands on your shoulders to gently push you off of him. “We ain’t out of the woods yet. I have a lil’ matter of explaining to my crew why we just lost five billion units.”

"I-I’m sorry,” you murmured and looked to the floor, blushing with shame that you caused him so much trouble. Once again, Yondu soften upon seeing your blushing state. He sighed and removed his hands from your shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what’s goin’ on here.”

“I…” you sighed and slumped down on the bed again. Yondu settled down next to you, watching you with what almost looked like genuine interest in his red eyes. Like he was actually ready to listen to what you had to say. Like he actually cared and that your words mattered. No man had ever listened to your words before.

You studied your hands that rested on your lap as you continued talking.

"I am supposed to get married a week from now. To a man I don’t even know. A man that my father chosen for me because it would bring prosperity to his business. And I can’t…I can’t get married to a man that I do not love.”

You lifted your head, tears welling in your eyes as you looked at the man beside you who sat not much taller than you but still appeared so much larger, his body frame solid and robust. He looked like nothing could break him but yesterday you had looked past his walls and found a vulnerability beneath the surface. You saw it now too, the way his eyes looked at you with care.

Yondu felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest when he saw the sorrow in your eyes. He knew these traditions existed within many races but it still angered him to see women be treated like this. Like none of their feelings mattered.

"It’s okay, girlie, none of that matters anymore,” he cooed and patted your knee. It was the best kind of reassurance he could give, he wasn’t really used to dealing with women this way. But as much as he wanted to deny it, he had began caring more for you more then he should. “Now, c’mon. Let’s get goin’.” 

Yondu stood up and looked down at you with a cheshire grin. To some, he would look intimidating with his jagged teeth but you only saw the kindness in his heart that he so desperately tried to hide from the world.

"Where are we going?” you asked with knitted eyebrows as you stood up beside him.

"Well, lil’ girl, we need to give mah crew a good reason to why I just skipped the biggest score in month to save yer pretty, lil’ ass.”

"Oh…” you said and blushed again, your heart beating rapidly at the thought of facing the Ravagers again. Yondu shook his head and sighed.

"Princess, ya need to control that blush of yers. The boys is gonna see it as a weakness and believe me, that’s the last thang ya want. Ya need to toughen up if ya gonna stay here, make yerself useful to the crew. That’s why I’m startin’ yer training tomorrow.”

Your eyes widened at his words and you stared at him with your breath caught in your throat. “W-What? What do you mean training?!”

"Ya think ya can just sit on yer ass all day? Uh-huh, that ain’t happening, sweetheart. Now, it’s either this or doin’ the boys laundry. It’s all up to ya.”

You kept staring at him. Was he serious? The steely gaze that met your eyes told you everything you needed to know. And the idea of the Ravagers dirty laundry didn’t sound appealing at all.

"Fine,” you muttered.

"What’s that?”

"Fine! I’ll do the stupid training!” you pouted and crossed your arms. Yondu merely chuckled and you glared at him.

"Now that’s more like it, girlie. Finally you show some balls. Now, c’mon then.” He cocked his head for you to follow him. Your face turned ashen and your shoulders tightened when Yondu opened the door; you swallowed down a thick lump before trailing his swaggering steps.

Your body was practically shaking when you heard the rumbles from the Ravagers but you knew that facing anything here was far better than what waited you at home. And you had Yondu by your side. You had only known him less than a day but something was telling you he would keep you safe.

So, you took a deep breath and straightened your posture, ready to face whatever dangers that laid ahead.


	4. I Never Thought I’d Find This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks has gone by since you left Xandar with the Ravagers and the attraction between you and Yondu is evident. But will any of you act upon your feelings?

“C’mon, girlie. Get yer ass over here and let’s do this.”

Looking up from the small rock you sat on, you gave Yondu a jaded gaze.

“Oh, c’mon Yondu. We’ve done this like a million times already,” you sighed and kicked the ground with your boot. It had been like this for two weeks now and it had started to become impossible to be around him without getting a heat between your legs.

Yondu ground his jaw and barged towards you with a sour expression plastered on his face.

‘I swear this girl will be the death of me.’ he mused bitterly and grabbed your wrist. You gasped at the slight pain and glared at him.

“Hey, what are you doing?” you protested as he led you to the shooting target and stood you in front of him.

“Ok, first ya need to stand in the right position,” Yondu said, completely ignoring you as he placed his hands on your hips; you couldn’t help the jolt it sent through your body.

“You’ve already explained this,” you complained in a whisper.

“And now we’re doin’ it again,” he explained calmly. “Now, yer feet should be in line with yer hips and yer upper body leaned forward slightly.” Yondu pressed his body against yours to show how much you had to lean and you closed your eyes, finding it hard to concentrate with his body so close to yours - his leather scent was invading your space, making you tingle all over.

“And yer weight must be pressed forward as well to counteract the kick of the gun. Now, lift the gun and extend yer arms to the fullest.“ You followed his instructions and lifted the gun, your arms shaking slightly which Yondu noticed. “Damn, girl, why are ya so tense? Ya need to relax yer shoulders.”

Yondu put his hands on your shoulders and started massaging them. You tensed even more from his sudden touch, but soon you started to relax at the feeling of his strong hands loosening your shoulders. An involuntary moan escaped your lips and his hands stilled before they left you. You quickly turned your face to the ground, hiding the blush burning your cheeks.

Yondu looked down at you, studying your female form inside the Ravager garb and your gentle, beautiful face. He swallowed hard, pushing his feelings away. They were wrong, he couldn’t be feeling this way about a young, innocent woman who never been intimate with anyone. You needed someone loving and caring who would show you the ways of lovemaking, not one who wanted nothing more than to take you rough and hard right here on the dirty ground.

“Let’s continue,” Yondu croaked and leaned over you to hold the gun together with you, making his body press tighter to you than ever before, his entire frame enclosing you. It became utterly hard to breathe but you tried your best to push any wicked thoughts away.

“Hold the gun firmly and align your sights on the target,” he whispered into your ear. You did and he continued, “Good, now, place the center of the first pad of yer trigger finger on the trigger.”

With trembling hands you did as he said. Yondu noticed your nervous mannerisms and smiled down at you.

“Relax…take a deep breath with me, okay?” You looked up at him with big eyes and nodded before looking ahead again. You took a deep breath with him, his chest rising and pressing against your back, causing a deep heat to pool inside your lower belly.

“Now aim and squeeze the trigger slowly.”

Carefully, you aimed at the target and when you had it aligned with the sight, you slowly pulled the trigger. It went off with a loud bang, but you weren’t ready for the kick back, and so you fell backwards into Yondu’s chest with a gasp.

“I-I’m sorry,” you apologized with a blush.

Yondu looked down at you, his arms still around your body and he felt a warm sensation filling his chest.

“That’s quite alright,” he husked. Sensing the difference in his tone, you turned around and looked up at him, a questioning gaze in your eyes. It seemed like time stood still as you looked into each other’s eyes in silence. Your gaze dropped to his mouth and you licked your lip, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on yours. Closing your eyes, you leaned in a bit and waited for his kiss. But nothing came. Instead he pulled away and you opened your eyes with an embarrassed heat on your face. His face was turned away from you and his fin glowed in a fiery red that soon flickered faintly in the incoming dusk.

"We need to get back to the ship,” was all he said and turned his back to you before marching down the hard ground of the rocky, deserted planet you’d landed on. Mortified, you followed him with a thick lump in your throat. Great, now you’d made a complete fool of yourself. You thought you had felt something between you two. Some kind of connection, a mutual attraction ever since the first day you met when he rescued you. But it was obvious that he didn’t feel the same. It was staring you straight in the face as he turned his back on you and walked away.

You followed him with a heavy weight on your heart. How on Xandar were you supposed to look him in the eyes ever again?

 

It turned out you didn’t have to worry about that anymore. The next day Yondu made some lame excuse that he had business to attend to and left Kraglin in charged of your training. It had been going on for a week now and you didn’t mind that Kraglin was teaching you, of course you didn’t. He was a kind man and a skilled fighter. But your mind wouldn’t stop focusing on Yondu and why he seemed so eager to avoid you all of the sudden.

“Hey, are ya okay, Y/N?” Kraglin asked with concern. You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at him with knitted eyebrows.

"I’m sorry, what?”

Kraglin smiled warmly and placed his hand on your shoulder. “That’s enough for today, Y/N. Why dontcha take the rest of the day off.”

"Okay,” you nodded with a smile back at him before retreating to your quarters. Yondu had provided you with your own chamber next to his, knowing it would make you feel more safe from the other Ravagers. They hadn’t tried anything though, and you’d started to feel more comfortable around them. But it still felt safe, knowing Yondu was on the other side of the wall.

On your way there, you slowed down in front of Yondu’s door and stared at it. He was in there, pretending to be busy but you knew he was hiding away from you. Tears welled in your eyes. Why was he avoiding you like the plague? A thick lump formed in your throat and you rushed to your quarters, falling down onto the bed and burying your face into the pillow as tears started to burn in your eyes. The same voices echoed in your head over and over, casting a dark shadow over your soul;

You’re disgusting.

Worthless.

Unloved.

Unworthy.

The voices in your head were right. Why would anyone ever love you? Why would Yondu ever love you? Closing your eyes, you let the tears consume your body. The darkness was slowly devouring your soul and your body felt heavy and weak. Those voices inside of you drained out the bright spark in you that made you…you, and all you wanted was to let the darkness consume you completely. At least that way, you would be without these feelings that brewed inside of you and grasped painfully at your heart.

 

Yondu sat on his bed in the darkness of his quarters with gloomy thoughts occupying his mind. The entire week he had been thinking about the last time he trained with you. About your body pressing against his and the feeling of your curves under his hands. How it would feel to have your trembling body underneath him. But he couldn’t be having these thoughts about you. You were too pure and innocent for him to think about you in that way.

Yondu growled in frustration and got to his feet. He needed to get rid of this pent-up emotions inside of him. Driven by deep urges inside of him, he ordered the ship to Contraxia.

 

A bright light woke you up from a slumber you didn’t even know you’d fallen into and you blinked your eyes open, the red and blue lights shining through the small window in your chamber. Standing up, you walked over there only to feel your heart drop at the sight outside.

Contraxia.

You had never been there yourself but heard of the place amongst the Ravagers. Scanning the area, you saw Yondu with his arm around one of the love-bots as he lead her inside the building. The heartbreak was unexpected, feeling like concrete drying in your chest and as if you broke into a million shards. All you wanted was to scream the pain away but all you could was stare out through the window with nothing but emptiness eating you up inside.

 

Yondu stood by the window, buttoning his pants as he looked broodingly at the Ravagers carousing outside. He envied them, their carefree and gleeful nature, a luxury he couldn’t afford himself. His melancholic gaze turned to the love-bot as it turned itself off and he hated it for not being you. But more so, he hated himself for imagining you underneath him as he thrusted into it’s core that would never feel as real as you would.

Yondu put on the rest of his garb, paid up and headed back to the Eclector. His gaze lingered on your door momentarily, wondering briefly if you were asleep. It was late, so there was a good chance that you were. Before he registered what he was doing, he had already knocked on your door and was now staring into your eyes like a buffoon.

"What do you want, Yondu?” you asked drearily. You were tired. So fucking tired of everything. And here he was, disturbing your tiredness. Couldn’t he just leave you alone?

"I…I…” Yondu stopped and frowned when he noticed the redness in your eyes and the dark circles underneath. “Ya been crying?”

"Like you fucking care,” you huffed, making Yondu frown even more. It wasn’t normal for you to use such language. He reached out his hand and touched your arm. You flinched and backed away, glaring at him.

"Go away, Yondu,” you said defeatedly with your gaze turned to the floor. Why wouldn’t he just leave you alone?

"I ain’t goin’ nowhere, girlie,” he said softly as he approached you.

"GO AWAY!” you screamed with tears in your eyes. But he didn’t. All he did was take your screaming and fighting body into his strong arms, holding you while you shook and kicked until you were too tired to fight anymore. Your body went limp in his arms and you cried silently into his chest.

"What’s the matter, girlie?” he asked when there was no more tears left in you and you let yourself relax in his warm embrace. You wanted to hate him so much but you couldn’t.

"Why did you go to a love-bot?” you whispered and bit your lip while waiting anxiously for his answer. Yondu sighed and stroked your hair gently, almost lovingly.

"You wouldn’t understand, little girl.”

Lifting your head, you looked up at him with an earnestly Yondu hadn’t seen there before.

"Try me.”

Yondu’s hand was resting on the back of your head as his red eyes pierced into yours, studying you intensely while he calculated his next move carefully. He pulled your head against his chest again, not daring to look into your beautiful, innocent eyes when he said what he was about to say.

"Because I wanna do thangs to ya that no one ever had before. But I can’t,” he rasped and you forgot how to breathe while staring into the brown leather of his duster. He…he wanted you the same way you wanted him?

With tremors prickling your skin, you looked up at him again with your breath hitched in your throat and a purple blush glimmering on your cheeks.

"Why?” you whispered and couldn’t believe your courage to ask him.

"What?” he replied with a frown. He had a hard time believing his ears.

"W-Why can’t you?”

Yondu’s hand still rested on the back of your head as he turned his gaze away. “Because I’m no good fer ya, that’s why.”

"Says who? You?”

"Well, I…” Yondu’s eyes went round as he was cut of by your lips on his. The kiss was short and innocent, but it awoke his desire nevertheless.

You pulled away and gasped in shock over your own action, the desire pulsating between your legs. Yondu immediately crashed his lips onto yours again, enjoying the view of your widened eyes before he closed his and deepened the kiss while pulling your body closer to his. Suddenly, he pulled away and you stared breathlessly into his dilated pupils.

"I’m sorry,” he mumbled quietly and tore himself apart from you. “I can't…”

With those words he left you alone, staring at the closed door behind him with your heart torn to pieces.


	5. Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. Continues right where chapter 4 ended. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The closed door was staring back at you like a menacing vision, mirroring the emptiness that was already manifesting deep inside your heart. For a split second you thought about running after him, but were abruptly interrupted by a loud bang and an impact on the ship. Gasping, you braced yourself against the door when you were lunged forward from the force.

Filled with worry, you flung the door open without another thought and ran through the corridors and entered the bridge, only to bump into a strong frame. Looking up, you stared into the stern gaze of your father and your gaze widened.

“You’re coming with me, Y/N,” he gritted and grabbed your arm. Terrified, you flicked your eyes across the room, over your father’s men until your gaze landed upon Yondu, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking away with a solemn expression on his face.

“Yondu, please!” you begged in desperation but he kept his head turned away. You noticed how his jaw was clenching and how he gulped hard, and you knew. You knew he cared more then he admitted and you couldn’t for your life understand why he was letting your father take you away to be wed to a man you didn’t know. That you didn’t love. Your father started dragging you away and you kicked and screamed, begging him to let you go, begging for Yondu to save you. Your father stopped, held your arms firmly as he glared into your eyes.

“You think he loves you, do you?” he spat. “A man who just saved his own ass from going to prison for your kidnapping, by letting me take you home without fighting me?”

His words hit you like piercing daggers in your heart, twisting their way to the deepest part where they crumbled your heart into a million pieces. It felt like your lungs had been ripped out of your chest when you looked at Yondu and met his hard gaze. There was no repentance there, only coldness.

“No no no no….” you whispered, sobbed as your body slumped in your father’s grip, “I don’t believe you…tell me it’s not true, Yondu. Please.”

“I can’t.” He replied with the same coldness in his voice that embedded his eyes and you knew it was all over when he walked out of the bridge without so much as a look at you. Surrendering, you let your father take you away from the only person who’d ever made you truly and genuinely happy.

Yondu collapsed hard against the wall outside the bridge as soon as the door closed behind him, tears burning in his eyes. He had convinced himself that this was for your own good, then why did it feel like his heart had been crushed into smithereens when you looked at him with such heartbreak and desolation in your eyes?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” What was he doing? Closing his eyes, he banged the back of his head against the wall. Shit, he couldn’t do this! He just couldn’t! He punched the button opening the the blast door and it flung open with a swoosh. He barged inside, whistling his arrow straight to your father’s head who still held your arm in a tight grip, ready to take you away.

When the door blasted open, you snapped your head up to see Yondu storm inside, whistling his arrow through the air and your heart leaped with hope. The six men that your father had brought with him quickly raised their guns and pointed them at Yondu.

“Let her go,” he gritted. “Tell yer men to back off or I drive my arrow into yer useless skull.”

“You’re gonna regret this, Udonta,” your father warned.

Yondu whistled again, piercing the point of the arrow against your father’s head. Small beads of sweat appeared on his temple and he swallowed hard.

“Fine,” he surrendered, signaling at his men to lower their guns.

“Come over here, Y/N.” Yondu waved you over. You tore yourself away from your father’s grip and dashed over to Yondu’s side without hesitation. He wrapped his arm around you protectively and you pressed yourself tightly against his strong chest.

“You won’t get away with this, Udonta,” your father stated.

A flood of anger rushed through your veins and you pulled away from Yondu, straightening up as you stood in front of your father and looking defiantly at him.

“Stop it, father! Just stop!” you thundered and your father snapped his mouth shut, looking at you, baffled. “I am an adult, a grown woman who’s perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And I want to stay here with the Ravagers. With Yondu. You cannot force me into marrying someone that I don’t love.” 

Yondu studied your tensed back, looking just as shocked as your father as you yelled at him. Of course he had seen the defiant side of you during training, but never anything like this and it caused a whirlpool of emotions running through him.

Love. Desire. Lust.

“Ya heard yer daughter,” Yondu voiced firmly and walked to stand beside you. “It’s ‘bout time ya left or face the consequences. Ya know I can take out ya and yer men within seconds.

Your father gritted his teeth and glared at the both of you with anger until he finally backed away and left the ship with one last look at you. You collapsed in Yondu’s arms and sobbed into his duster. He curled his arms around you and kissed your forehead before lifting you up and carrying you to your chamber while you rested your head on his shoulder.

Yondu laid you down on your bed, smiling softly as he placed another kiss on your forehead. You looked so vulnerable, laying there curled up into a ball and he wanted to protect you from any harm that might come your way. But he also knew, that part of that harm was him. He sighed and straightened up, getting ready to leave but were stopped by your hand on his wrist. Looking down, he met your big eyes gazing up at him.

“Please stay,” you whispered softly, a pleading gaze in your eyes. You wanted him, needed to feel him close to you, skin against skin.

Yondu turned his head away, looking to the floor with doleful eyes. “We shouldn't…”

You studied his saddened face, understanding how much he wanted this too but didn’t want to hurt you. You took a deep breath to still your thumping heart before you stood up without a word and began to undress. Yondu watched you with widened eyes as piece by piece of your Ravager clothes fell off your female curves until you stood in nothing but your underwear. He swallowed and inched closer to you, his fingers grasping your chin as he tilted your head up to catch your lips in a tender kiss. You let out a tiny moan and lifted your hands, sliding them around his neck. The kiss deepened, grew more passionate and impatient as both of your breathing quickened. Your bodies grinded together and you gasped when you felt his bulge against your pubic mound. 

A shiver ran down your spine when you felt him unclasp the hooks of your bra. Yondu ran his fingers up along the shape of your waist and stroked gently up your arms before he slipped his fingers under the straps of your bra. He withdrew from the kiss, looking at you with lustful eyes as he slid the straps off of your shoulders. You blushed when your bra dropped to the ground, exposing your naked breasts to the chilled air and his penetrating gaze. Your instincts screamed for you to cover yourself but Yondu took your hands in his and shook his head.

“Lemme look at ya,” he murmured and let go of you, his fin glowing scarlet red with desire as he took in the sight of your bare breasts. Your blush deepened from the intensity of his red orbs. Never before had you exposed yourself like this to a man and you couldn’t stop your body from trembling with lust and excitement.

“So pretty.” He let his fingers brush over your breasts, feeling your hard nipples flick as each finger ran across them and you gasped when jolts of pleasure spread through your core. Yondu sat down on the bed, pulling you with him to straddle his lap, taking a shaky breath when he leaned in to softly nibble on your neck. He felt you tense and looked up at you, a warm smile on his lips.

“Relax baby, okay? I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

You nodded and smiled.

“We don’t have to do this if yer ain’t ready.”

“No! No, I want to.” You whispered and blushed.

Yondu smirked. “A’ight,” he crooned and cupped his hands around your tits. They fit nicely, and felt warm under his palms. He gave a light squeeze, listening to your whimpers and he smirked.

“You like that?” he asked and you nodded eagerly. Wanting to hear more, he stuck his tongue out and flicked the tip lightly against your nipple, earning a gasp from you. Spurred on by your sounds, he wrapped his lips around the bud and sucked tenderly.

You whimpered through shaky breaths and writhed around on his lap, taking in this newfound pleasure. Yondu moved his lips to the other nipple and you embraced him lightly in your arms as his lips parted from your tit with a soft suck and he ran his hands down your waist.

“Yer beautiful,” he whispered, feeling the shape of your body. He pushed you down onto the bed and kissed you deeply, exploring the inside of your mouth with his tongue. You moaned in shock, but was soon overcome with pleasure as you tasted his tongue and saliva. You whined when he pulled away and he chuckled.

“Ya like that?” Yondu nibbled your lower lip. “I can keep going if ya want.”

“I…” you nodded with red cheeks, wondering what else his lips could do.

Yondu chuckled lowly as he slid his hand inside your panties and massaged your mound. You gasped and bucked your hips, pleasure searing through you and your juices stuck to his fingers as he rubbed your virgin slit and moaned louder when his finger flicked over your clit.

“Oh! Yondu!… Please… more!” you gasped and began trembling uncontrollably.

“Eager, li’l one.” He teased and quickened his pace, rubbing your sensitive bud faster and faster until you came with a shudder, releasing yourself into his hand with short, sharp breaths and urgent moans. Yondu watched your orgasmic expression with fascination, studying the smallest of movements on your face

“Did that feel good?” he asked with a smirk and you smiled and nodded, only able to breathe a sigh of pleasure as your body tingled in the aftermath of your climax.

Yondu took his hand out of your panties, his fingers slick with your cum. He brought them up to his mouth and sucked them off. A blush painted your cheeks as you stared at him sucking your juices off his finger.

Yondu grinned and started kissing his way down your waist, pampering your smooth skin with soft kisses until he reached the waistline of your panties. He slowly pulled them off your legs, revealing your moistened folds, a string of fluid sticking to your panties as he removed them. Yondu spread your legs and wrapped his hands around your thighs. Your entire body was quivering with arousal and exhilaration. He gently licked your opening and you gasped, your legs shaking with this new sensation.

“Oh!! More!…more….” you moaned and Yondu smirked before he dug deeper with his tongue, flicking inside your tight hole and you writhed and moaned as your feet grounded against his back, feeling another orgasm approach as your lower belly tightened.

You were so close…so close…

A string of pleasured cries left your lips as your fluids flowed onto Yondu’s tongue when your second climax washed over you and he swallowed eagerly, lapping at your swollen folds. Yondu sat up on his knees, staring down at your moist slit and his cock throbbed painfully against his pants.

Fuck! You were so wet, he’d be able to slide right in.

Yondu shrugged of his duster with a growl and tossed it to the floor. He stood up to discard his remaining clothes and you watched with big eyes as he revealed his blue skin and scarred torso. His hands went to his pants but you sat up and stopped him, looking up into his red eyes filled with lust. He raised one eyebrow when your hands enclosed over his then let out a moan as your fingers moved up over his stomach. With a racing pulse, you traced every scar on his skin with your fingertips, your gaze following their path. Leaning in, you placed soft kisses on each and every one of his ragged scars.

Yondu tangled his fingers into your hair and closed his eyes, enjoying your attention to his body. You peered up at him, seeing the pleasured expression on his face let you know you were doing something right and you eagerly unbuttoned his pants with shaky hands. You pulled them down along with his underwear and gasped when his hard member sprung free. God, he was so big. You grabbed it on pure instinct, your delicate fingers barely fitting around its girth. Licking your lip, you gave his cock a few experimental pumps which elicited a groan from the ravager. Encouraged by the sounds coming from him, you started stroking him at a steady pace while looking up to see his pleasured face. He was looking back at you with heavy eyes and parted lips, bucking his hips slightly against your touch until his breathing spilled from his lips rapidly.

“Can’t hold back anymore, baby. Need to be inside ya,” he rasped throatily and took your face in his hand. Letting go of him, you bit down on your lip, giving him an innocent gaze as you laid down on your back on the mattress, opening your legs to invite him. Yondu quickly kicked off his boots and stepped out of his pants and underwear before placing himself between your thighs, and fixing his eyes on you.

“Ya ready girl?” He asked as he moved his length along your entrance, the pulsing from his cock against your wetness causing a wave of shivers to roll down your skin.

“Y-Yes,” you whispered as he tapped his cock against your clit and moved his hips forward to carefully fill your pussy. Gasping and tensing at the initial pain as he entered, he stilled his movements and gave you a worried look.

“Ya okay?” he asked, his voice filled with concern. All you could do was nod and he leaned down to leave a kiss on your lips. “Just relax baby, okay?”

You nodded again and inhaled deeply, trying to relax your body as you wrapped your hands around his neck and looked into his eyes as he pushed further inside. Your eyes widened when you felt every single inch of him as he entered you, a burning sensation filling your core. Yondu stayed still for a moment to let you adjust to his size and the feeling of him inside of you. He gave you a questioning gaze and you nodded while chewing on your bottom lip. Yondu began to thrust inside of you and you whimpered as his thrusts began to speed up slightly. Soon the pain was replaced with an overwhelming pleasure consuming your body and you’d never felt anything like it before.

A thin sheen of sweat glistened on both of your bodies. Yondu moved his hands to the mattress on each side of your head, supporting himself better so he could move faster. His face scrunched up in pleasure, but he never closed his eyes once. He kept them on you now and what you saw in his crimson eyes sent butterflies flying in your stomach. Faster and faster he pounded into you and you matched his pace perfectly. The only sound in the room was your love making, the sound of skin slapping against skin and two lovers moaning in unison.

A familiar sensation coiled tight in your stomach and you could feel another orgasm grow inside you. With a high pitched moan you came again, clenching tightly around his cock and your legs shook with pleasure.

When you came down from the high, you realized Yondu was still hard and pounding you. Somehow he hadn’t surrendered to his own pleasure, and was still focused entirely on you. Your entire body was buzzing and trembling with exhaustion, and it was all becoming too much for you to endure.

“I …can't…take much…more,” you whimpered. “Tell me… you’re close.“

“I’m close… very close,” he assured you just before you felt his movements became erratic and you knew he was finally there, his fin glowing stronger and stronger with each thrust closer to climax. Yondu growled out in ecstasy as his cock shot streams of his white hot cum deep inside you, filling the depths of your pussy. Your bodies gave one final shudder and Yondu collapsed on top of you and you felt dizzy from the pleasure your multiple orgasms had brought you.

“I love ya,” he murmured breathlessly into the slope of your neck. Your heart skittered, his words sending electric sparks through your mind, body and soul.

“I love you too,” you vowed with a smile and buried your face into his neck, the warmth of his cheek next to yours spread through your body and you never felt more loved than right now in this moment. Sighing, you closed your eyes and relished in the heavenly feeling of him close to you.

After a while of laying in silent, Yondu felt your body becoming limp in his arms and he heard your breathing slow down.

“Y/N?” he cooed. He raised his head when he didn’t get a response and realized that you were half asleep already. A huge grin broke out on his face when he saw you fighting to keep your eyes open. You looked so beautiful and young, it made his heart flutter.

“Don’t fight it, go to sleep,” he whispered in your ear. You tried to stay awake, wanting to savour this moment for as long as possible, but you were so tired, completely ravished.

Yondu rolled of off you and watched your chest rise and fall as you drifted into sleep. He snuggled into you and placed his head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around you. He could stay like this forever; holding you tight and never letting go.


End file.
